A Friendly Competition
by TrekkieBaby
Summary: What happens when Deep Space Nine's female's get chalenged to a 'friendly competition' of strength, endurance, dancing, and much more by the males? VOTE FOR THE NEXT WINNER! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! I HAVE *secret*
1. A Challenge

A Friendly Competition-

"Well…" said Odo. "It is a natural fact that males are superior to females."

"So you agree with him?" Kira asked her lover cautiously.

"I don't agree, it is a mere fact," he said.

"I say we test it," said Kira.

"What do you mean?" asked Jadzia. She liked where this was going. It was more than a simple staff briefing. This was about to get interesting.

"Let's have a competition! Boys against girls! I get the following:

Dax

Leeta

Kassidy

Keiko

Julia (Bashir's Dabo Girl-friend)

You get:

Worf

Rom

Sisco

Miles

Bashir

Is it a deal?"

"Yeah!" cheered Dax, Leeta, Kassidy, Keiko, and Julia. They all wanted the chance to prove the men wrong.

Odo looked around at the men assigned to his team. They all nodded. "It's a deal," he said as he shook Kira's hand. "What are the terms?"

"If we win…" Kira went over and discussed it with the girls. "All of you have to go around for a day butt naked! Plus, you have to go to the Promenade!"

"And if we win?" asked Odo.

"You guys discuss that," said Kira. She and the other girls were giggling trying to picture their men going around naked.

"If we win," said Odo, bringing them back to reality. "Then you girls go around barely clothed and be our servants for a day."

"It's a deal."

"Let the games begin."


	2. Laser Tag

Round One- Laser Tag

"Are you guys ready to get your butts whooped?" asked the head of the Super Girls.

"Only if we tell you, our soon to be loyal slave girls to," replied the head of Gangster Squad.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh," replied Kira.

"I have no intention of you laughing," Odo said. "Maybe a few tears in fact."

"I was in the Resistance; how hard can laser tag be?"

The Super Girls had green flashing lights on their chests and weapons. Gangster Squad had red ones.

"Three…two…one," the computer counted down and beeped to signal the start of the game.

Kira ducked behind a wall to avoid being hit. She slowly followed the side of the wall when the short piece ended. She heard a shot from behind her and saw Julian. She shot him, hitting him square in the chest and making his weapon unusable for five seconds.

She ran past him and tried to find the enemies base.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

Odo rounded the nearest corner to his right. He was looking for the flashing green panel on the wall. Shoot the panel enough times and destroy it. Theoretically, of course. He followed the path along the wall when he spotted a Leeta. She was looking the other way so he shot her chest panel and ran past her.

This was going to be easier than he thought. Until he ran into Dax…"Hi Odo!" She shot him and ran for cover behind the nearest wall.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

_Yes!_ Kira had found the base it was guarded by Julian though. She snuck around the walls and came from behind. She shot him once. He turned around but she had already ducked back into place. Julian was shooting in her direction.

Julia came up beside her. "Need help?"

"Distract Julian while I get the base," Kira said.

Kira ran back around the multiple little walls so that she was on the other side of the base.

"Julian!" called Julia. "Come and catch me if you can!" She shot him and ran off. Just like Kira had predicted, Julian ran after her.

Kira ran up to the base and started shooting the panel.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

She turned around. It was Odo. "Nothing," she said as sweetly as possible.

"As much as I'd like to believe that…" he shot her in the chest panel.

Kira ran behind a wall near the base. After a few seconds she turned around. Odo was still there. She took a shot at him and then several at the base. In those few seconds the computer had shut down and said time was up.

Kira walked out from behind the wall toward Odo. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to the door so that the computer could tell them who the winner of round one was.

Once they were all cleared the Super Girls' green panels where blinking.

"Round one to us!" said Kassidy.

"Hope you can handle Engineering without even your underpants," Keiko said to Miles.


	3. Carnival Games

Carnival Games

"Ok," said Kira. "Sense you little boys lost the last round I am going to let you choose the next game.

The men gathered around in a circle and talked quietly. "Carnival Games," said Odo.

"What?" asked Kassidy.

"I don't have the slightest idea what a carnival is!" said Leeta.

"Well, Lela, my first host, loved to play Carnival Games. There are many different types however."

"So…what 'type' are you choosing?" asked Kira cautiously.

"The 'Test Your Strength' one," Julian said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Kira stuck her tongue out.

Odo you his lightning fast reflexes and grabbed on to her tongue.

"Mmm!"

"Say you're sorry."

"Mm-mm!"

"Say it."

"Imp pary."

"I thought so," he said as he let go of her tongue.

"Not…" she muttered under her breath.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

"Ladies first," said Benjamin Sisco has he handed the mallet to Kassidy.

"Ok…so you just whack the thing?"

"That's all there is to it."

"Alright." She brought the mallet up and then swung it down…on Ben's foot.

"AHH!" he screamed.

"Oops…" she said, not really meaning it. "Sorry."

Ben was hopping around on his right foot while holing the left one in his hands. Kassidy looked at the levels from top to bottom.

Schwarzenegger!

World Record!

Knock 'em dead

Knock 'em out

College Jerk

High School Senior

Playground Bully

Shrimp

Wussy

Baby

"Here goes nothing," said Kassidy as she hit the target. The bell went up and stopped at High School Senior. The men started laughing, including Ben. "You think that's funny Ben?" She swung the mallet around and hit him again. He had stars flying around his head.

Julian took a dermal regenerator and healed him again. Kassidy handed the mallet to Ben and went back the Super Girls.

Sisco brought it up and swung with all his might. The bell went up…up…up…and stopped at knock 'em dead.

"In your face! In your face. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah can't touch this!" He was singing and shaking his booty.

Kassidy just stuck her tongue out at him. Ben handed the mallet over to Rom.

"Are you sure Captain?" he asked in his own worried tone.

"Go ahead."

Rom brought the mallet up, closed his eyes and swung it down. The bell went up to…Wussy.

Most of the girls burst out in laughter. "It's ok Rom," Leeta said as she took the mallet from him and kissed him on the cheek.

With rage never seen before, Leeta swung the mallet down. It went up alright…all the way up to knock 'em out.

In the back round she could here Sisco saying "Can't touch this." A little higher and Leeta would have tied. She handed the mallet over to Keiko.

Keiko took a swing and landed playground bully. Miles, however, got knock 'em out.

"Prepare to see it and weep!" she said. She looked down and pictured Dukat's face on the target and swung.

DING! DING! DING! Kira's had made it all the way up to Schwarzenegger. She went over to Sisco. "WHAT!" she said, throwing her hands up. Sisco sang back into his seat while Kira handed the mallet to Odo.

Odo didn't even look and hit the target perfectly with one hand.

DING! DING! DING! Another Schwarzenegger. "You'rrrrrre Out!" said Odo, using his umpire call. He directed the words at Kira and she just stuck her tongue out and flipped her hair.

Odo handed the mallet to Julian who landed on playground bully. "Ha," Julia said as she took at mallet and landed perfectly on high school senior. "I'm still a little bit better."

Jadzia went up to hit. "That isn't fair," Rom said. "She used to be a man!"

"Yeah!" all the men, but Worf were saying. The idea of being married to someone who was a man was not appealing.

"Well," she said. "Right now I'm a woman." She pit on her hands and took a swing. World Record. "Beat the Worf."

Worf took the mallet and swung. It went up…up…up…broke through the bell…up…up…it never came back down.

"Yeah! Round two to the men! Can't touch this!" said Sisco.

Worf turned to Jadzia. "I like my Blood Wine very young, and very sweet."


	4. Group Songs

Group Songs

"You little girls go on and set up the next challenge while pick the limited clothing you will wear," said Julian. He was already picturing Julia in her Dabo Girl suit.

The girls were whispering to each other. "Let's have a karaoke like thing! Each group picks a song and we have a performance!"

"A performance?" asked Rom. "I dunno…"

"Come on Rom; it'll be fun," said Leeta.

"We each come up with a routine then perform in front of the other team," said Kira.

"Fine," grumbled the men.

"Then let the competition begin!"

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

Gangster Squad-

"What are we going to do?" asked Miles O'Brian.

"I have an idea…" said Dr. Bashir.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

All of the men came out in Robin Hood suits and green tights…

We're men

We're men in tights

We roam around the forest looking for fights

We're men

We're men in tights

We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!

We may look like sissies

But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights

We're men

We're men in tights

Always on guard defending the people's rights

(The men got in a kick line)

La – la la la la la la – la la la la la la – la la la la la la la la la la la la- la- la la la la la la –la la la la la la – la la la la la la la la la

We're men

Manly men

We're men in tights

Yes

We go around the forest looking for fights

We're men

We're men in tights

We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right

We may look like pansies

But don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights

We're men

We're men in tights

Tight tights

Always on guard defending the people's rights!

When you're in a fix you call for the men in tights

We're butch!

The women were hysteretic. They were laughing so hard at all the men in their 'tight tights.'

"If you think it's so easy then you go up there!" said Odo.

"Let us…(laughter)…pick a…(more laughter)…song," she said, barley getting the words out of her mouth.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

"How are we going to beat that?" asked Keiko. "That was so funny but good."

"Well," said Jadzia. "I think I have a song.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

The girls came out in tube tops, mini skirts, and ankle boots.

Kira was in the middle; to her left was Dax; to her right was Leeta. Julia and Keiko stood together at a mic on the left and Kassidy was on the right with a microphone

Kira started off as the main voice:

I come home, in the mornin' light

My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right'

Oh, momma, dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls, they wanna have fu-un

Oh girls just wanna have fun

The phone rings, in the middle of the night

My father yells 'what you gonna do with your life'

Oh, daddy, dear you know you're still number one

But girls, they wanna have fu-un

Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want…

Some fun…

(Kassidy joined in)

When the workin' day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un

Oh girls just wanna have

(Dax and Leeta come in)

Girls,

(Kira)

Fun…

(Dax and Leeta)

They want

Wanna have fun

Girls,

Wanna have

(Kira)

Some boys take a beautiful girl

(Julia and Keiko join)

And hide her away from the rest of the world

(Kira)

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un

Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want…

Some fun…

(Kassidy comes in again)

When the workin' day is done

Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un

Oh girls just wanna have

(Julia and Keiko)

Girls

(Kira)

Fun…

(Julia and Keiko)

They want

Wanna have fun

Girls

Wanna have

(All)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All but Kira)

Girls

(Kira)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All but Kira)

Girls just wanna have fun

(Kira)

Oh…

Girls just wanna have fun

(All but Kira)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All but Kira)

Girls

(Kira)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All others)

Girls just wanna have fun

(Kira)

Girls

Girls just wanna have fun

When the workin'

When the workin' day is done

Oh, when the workin' day is done

Oh, girls

Girls just wanna have fun

(All)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All others)

Girls

(Kira)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(All but Kira)

Girls just wanna have fun

(Kira)

Oh, girls

Girls just wanna have fun

(Not Kira)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(Kira)

When the workin day is done

(All others)

They just wanna

They just wanna

(Kira)

When the workin' day is done

Oh when the workin' day is done

(Others)

Girls

Girls just wanna have fun

The guys clapped at their amazing talent. How the heck could they do that?

It is up to you, my loyal reviewers to pick who wins round three. I'll tally the votes and then I'll give you a winner! Till then… SoulMate4All…

(BTW it too FOREVER to get the 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' all down so I hope you 'preciate it!)


	5. Horseback Riding

**Sorry, but I really wanted to update so I just took a majority of the views!**

Horseback Riding

"Celebrate good times come on!" Kira and the girls were singing the song as they walked out of the holosuite.

"This is unfair," said Worf. "Quark only said that you had won because your outfits distracted him."

"So now Quark has a picture of me in tights," said Odo, scowling at the thought.

"I liked the tights," said Julian. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What? They…um…showed the muscles in my legs off?" Everyone seemed to accept the answer so he just let out a breath.

"So," said Kassidy. "What are you guys challenging us to next?"

The guys looked among each other and started whispering. "Horseback riding," said Miles.

"What's a horse?" asked Kira, Dax, and Leeta asked at the same time.

"You'll see," said Julian.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

Kira looked at the horse. She was a beauty. She was chestnut brown all over and her mane was a stunning golden color.

What she had to do sounded simple. She sat on the saddle on Maple's back and used the ropes to guide her. She had to guide Maple to the end of the field, bring her around the pole and guide her back.

_Ok Nerys…this isn't going to be hard…you can do it…just get on the horse…_

Kira loaded herself on the horse and kicked off. _Damn!_ _This horse is fast!_ She grabbed onto the rains as if her life depended on it. She saw the pole. It was so far away. They were going so fast. She turned to her left only to see the trees zooming by her. She felt…powerful…but so scared. Everything seemed to be coming closer. In was all closing in on her. The pole was so close.

Before she knew it she had let go of the ropes to shield herself from everything closing in. She happened to let go just as the horse turned around the pole. "AHH!" she was screaming as she got a mouth full of-water? She had landed right in the lake. She was spitting water out and coughing. She sat up and started to laugh.

Everyone was running toward Kira. Julian had a med kit in his hand. When they got to her they saw that she was laughing. She had just been thrown off a horse, tossed into a lake, and she was laughing?

Soon everyone joined in on the laughing while Julian helped Kira up to make sure she was ok. Once they all got settled they went back to the barn to get another holo-horse.

Leeta got on and rode without a flaw. She went all the way around the pole and even managed a few tricks too. She was barraged with applause when she returned.

Kassidy got on and was riding around more carefully than Leeta. _There is NO way I am getting bucked off this horse_. She made it around, but her time could have been better.

Jadzia got on the horse and took off. She zoomed around the pole and back in record time. She didn't want to get off the horse. It had been so much fun to feel the wind hit her face and sense the speed of the horse. Finally she gave it over to Keiko.

Keiko hopped on and started slowly. She gained speed and zoomed up to the pole. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to turn. She was zooming ahead and didn't care. "Woo!" She realized that she had missed the pole and then she turned the horse back around. "Come on Keisha," she said to the horse. The horse ran back to the others without a problem.

"No," said Julia. "I am not riding that thing."

"Why not?" asked Kira.

"I thought you would be the last person to ask me that," said Julia. "See, when I was little the same thing happened to me, except it broke my arm. I haven't been on a horse ever since."

"It's ok," said Keiko. "You don't have to."

The horse went over to the 'men'.

Odo was the first one to get on the horse. He saddled up and took off. He was having a good time on the horse. It was…enjoyable. He felt so…alive. The horse zoomed around the pole. He felt so free that he, like Kira, let go of the ropes. He fell behind the horse and ended up with a face full of horse poop.

Kira was laughing so hard that she fell over. Everyone was laughing as Odo came back and deleted the holographic horse crap off of his face.

Rom got on the horse. He was facing backwards. Somehow, Rom had managed to get the horse to run around the pole. (?)

Sisco was up next. He saddled up and rode that sucker! He was going to fast that the speed of lightning had trouble keeping up with him! Almost…

"Can't touch this," he was singing as he handed the horse over to Worf. Worf started the horse and rode it. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. When he got to the pole he pulled…hard…and the horse made a very sharp turn. It looked very tired when Miles got on.

Miles just rode the horse like a regular man. _Stupid challenge…_ He didn't get the fastest time, but he was faster then about half of them.

Julian was all dress up and ready to ride. He jumped on and said "Yee-ha! Giddy up!" He was riding the horse like a rodeo clown. He made an elaborate turn, and zigzagged in every which way.

After they had all ridden the horse they turned off the program. "I guess you girls know who won that one."

"We also know who got a face full of horse crap," Kira mumbled. Odo glared at her and she smiled sweetly as if she hadn't said anything.

"And we know who flew into a lake," he said.

"And who had to where tights."

"And who wore those skimpy outfits around Quark."

"And who sleeps in a bucket."

"And who is a terrorist."

"And who is stubborn!"

"And who can be really obnoxious!"

Everyone had stopped in the middle of the hallway while listening to Odo and Kira argue.

Kira stuck her tongue out and faced her back to him. All of a sudden she was inside a giant gerbil ball, or to be more accurate, Odo the giant gerbil ball. "Hey! Let me out!"

The ball started rolling forwards and Kira, who was inside the ball, fell over. She was tumbling in circles while the crew just watched and laughed.

"I'll get you for this…" she said.

"Sure you will…" said Odo the giant gerbil ball.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REMEMBER, THERE IS STILL MORE!!! ---TREKKIEBABY---**


	6. Pranks

Practical Jokes

"I'm so dizzy," said Kira. Julian treated her for the headache that had been caused by rolling around in a gerbil ball. "So, are you guys ready for the next challenge?"

"Yes," said Odo. "This time we're seeing who can play the funniest practical joke on Quark."

"You came up with that one didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he said. "After all, it _is_ my job to keep Quark in line." He finished the sentence with a superior smirk on his face.

"Ok," said Jadzia. "Believe me, in seven lifetimes you play your fair share of jokes."

"Well, I guess we're ready," said Kira. "Are you?"

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

Kira snuck into Quark's bar with a holo emitter. She set it up to make it look like a real fire. All of the Super Girls were sitting in the bar when Kira activated the fire.

People started screaming and Kira grabbed the fire extinguisher. She made sure that she was directly behind Quark and shoved the hose in his pants. She turned it on and Quark screamed. His pants quickly filled with the foamy substance and exploded. Keiko turned the emitter off and everyone on the Promenade looked in Quarks. At first they wanted to see if the bar (not Quark) was ok. Then, they laughed their butts off.

Quarks pants had exploded, leaving him in his 'I Love Moogie' underpants. Quark tried to cover it up, but people had already snapped lots of holo-images. Quark ran up the stairs.

"Here," said Odo. "In the holosuite!"

"Why should I believe you? Are there more people in there?"

"No, I am trying to be nice! Just go!"

Quark, feeling that he had no other option, went into the holo-suite. It was a beautiful sandy beach with some girls. _Hmm, Odo picks better then I thought he would._

Quark went and sat on a towel. The second he sat he fell into a deep hole. It was, however, only where his butt had landed. He was stuck with his knees almost touching his chest. "Ah! Ferangis are not meant to do this!" He was struggling to get up.

Unfortunately, a tide decided to come up at exactly that moment. Quark was covered in seaweed and other junk. He finally pulled himself up and said "Puh! That was the most disgusting thing ever!"

He went to the holo-shower to wash all of the seaweed off. He turned the knob and hot fresh water came out. He was in there about two minutes before steamed gahg stared coming out of the knob!

"Ah!" Quark screamed his high-pitch Ferangi scream and ran out of the shower. He ran over and looked at the mirror and screamed. "AHHH!"

His skin had been turned a bright pink! "What the hell is going on today?!" He was furious. He stormed out of the holosuite. He was bright pink, and totally nude (due to the shower)

"First the fire, and now a screwy holosuite!" Quark walked straight onto the Promenade, where Odo arrested him for disturbing the peace!

_**Later-**_

Odo and Kira were sitting in Odo's quarters when she said "So, how did you like today?"

"It was great, and the best part is that I got to arrest Quark!"

"I bet that made you really happy!"

"It did," he said as he lied back on the couch.

"Well…" she said. "I think I know something a little more fun…"

_**Even MORE later-**_

"Damn! You won again!" said Kira.

She and Odo played the eighth game of rummy that night. "I know…I have a method…"

"Cheater…"

**I HOPE YOU LIKE! SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE A SECRET!!!**

**VOT WHO YOU LIKED BESTS! SUPER GIRLS AND THE FIRE, OR GANGSTER SQUAD AND HOLOSUITE! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!**


End file.
